Unified Nation z universe
oh I'm just doing this out super robot wars z just in case it ends because I think there's a lot more potential in the universe Members Earth Federation U.C absorbed all of the member blocs and made them all join forces to create unified nation population members blocs earth federation U.C 202 billion Gundam U.C. new United Nations 12 fafner Earth sphere federation 30 billion gundam 00. new unified nations earth and space 2 billion gundam x. earth moon Union 12 billion turn a gundam Federation of the towers 8 billion eureka 7 Twin forces alliance 12 billion spy layzer unified earth 10 billion andonah zero. New earth federation AG 26 billion gundam age. new earth 14 billion super demesion o vers 1 billion andonah zero. Union of man 6 billion gargantia. new world protectorate 6 billion angels dragons. earth federation AD 18 billion dragonar . Global treaty of liberty buddy complex 15 billion colonies federation 30 billion g gundam. EFG vifam 48 billion. sign iron no olynusss system federation 48 billion. Efg bismark 200 billion.. efg gravion 40 billion Astro republic 48 billion alien vifam. majestic prince 32 billion. Neo earth alliance valvrave 90 billion. Fang of the sun EFG 520 billion. the kingdom 28 billion spy layzer . New Un spacey 128 billion macross Unified earth sphere nation with oz as millitry 150 billion. Mega rider z ef governments 100 billion. neo transformers Gramlions republic 100 billion transformers. quistions 50 billion transformers. cybertron and colonies 75 billion transformers. eg 25 transformers billion transformers. z empire zoids 41 billion zoids . arvglion republics 13 billion arvaglion. paragonda federation 6 trillion votoms. Dragonaut 12 billion. Evaglion 5 billion. Muv luv nations 3 billion. god Mars 12 billion. Pentagona star system l gain 350 billion. five systems federation Five star stories 700 billioN. U N full panic full metal 10 billion. Walgru empire 5 billion majestic prince. Deague 4.5 trillion strain. galatic union 12 trillion strain. New star league 14.2 trillion battle tech. Clans 1 trillion battletech. Overman king gamer 5 billion. galaxy alliance 3.14 trillion. Captain earth 12 billion. brain power 5 billion. New un Zone of elders 28 billion. phantom memory 18 billion. Neo UN run dim 12 billion. Gi joe renegades world 12 billion with changes. martion successor 80 billion. Drune republic 2.5trillion. united nations gun parade march with modifications americas untaken more like beta map 10 billion. Runne no laregre four systems federation 400 billion. heavy object factions 100 billion. Gravion 50 billion. Gunbuster galactic federation 6.050 trillion. new human federation 45 billion unified government 20 billion unifed government 20 billion unified government 20 billion Crescent kingdom federation panzer 5 trillion New in spacy 302 spacy doconova 1 15 billion daconova 2 15 bilion magos republic 470 billion total 62 trillion wars Beta war mana war armed forces by number Earth federation u.c 32.5 billion Crescent kingdom federation 250 billion Un evaglion 120 million taso damos cobind forces 500 million chodenji machine voites v 500 million commander robo v 500 million New earth 1 billion dragnaut 250 million un full metal panic 120 million GDF majestic prince 160 million walgaru 60 million gun blaster 150 billion grvion 2 billion heavy object 2.5 billion four system federation 6 billion gun parade March 120 million drune republic 100 billion new oz 4 billion mazkarider nations 2.5 billion zi armed force 2 billion martin successor government 2 billion renegates nations 120 million rum dim 250 million egf forces 300 million new in zone elders 500million brian power 100 million galaxy alliance 200 billion captin earth 200 million king gamer 100 million clans 100 billion new star league 1 trilion deague 500 bilion galactic union 1 trillion five star federation 50 billion pargona federation 2.5 frderation muv luv nations 100 million un God Mars 100 million pargonda federation 5 billion arvglion republics 250 million cyberteon federation 2 billion twin forces 1 billion fang sun 60 billion neo earth alliance 6 billion gavion 2 billion efg vifan 5 billion astro republic 4 billion gamlions 4 billion quintions 2 billion eg transformers 1 billion spt layzer kingdom 600 million earth federation ad dragonar 1 billion New word protect ate 10 million efg 10 billion olynius star system 2 billion colonies federation 2 billion new earth federation 2 billion unified earth 1 billion Vers 50 million une 100 million Earth sphere federation 2 billion union of man 1 billion un fafner 1 billion earth moon Union 1 billion new gaJhorn 2 billion towers federtion 200 million armed forces organization or ranks Because they wanted a simple organization unified nation forces so they wanted got Commander chief General currently held by general revil I modified so he did not die one year war taking path girhins greed chief General those are in charge of service branches the army ground force andrew wifeld areospace forcewho also hold tiie senior adjutant bright noa Supreme general classes full 5 4 3 2 1 stars staff general classes full 5 4 3 2 1 stars Front general classes full 5 4 3 2 1 stars Sub front general full 5 4 3 2 1 stars Sector general full 1 stars Sub sectior General full 5 4 3 2 1 stars Planetry General full 1 stars Region general full 1 stars Sub region general full 3 2 1 stars General of army Lt general full 2 1 stars Major general full 3 2 1 star Brigider general Colonol Lt colonol Major Supreme lt Lt 5 4 3 2 1 stars Ensign 5 4 3 2 1 stars Master segent Segment major Sergent Sergeant minor Corporal Private major Privite Cadet main mecha Itthe main mobile suit and only grunt mobile suit of the unified nation is the RGM 93 MWL Jagen 38 tons full equipped weight height 16.5 the RGM MWL Jagen is miniature mobile suit useing new un spacey and earth federation reactor and C.E technology.the earth federation disgin a new miniaturized mobile suit it has solar panels inside so it up time indefinite using gn radar technology it has been up graded minovsky drive techology radar and it got minovsky wings of light engine capital being conventual it is armed with with 350mm vbsr rapid fire beamlancher rapidaly fully charged 120 mm rapid Fire magnetic gun capibal of holding 150'000 plasma rounds and 60 mm Valcun beam gun and 35mm anti anit air laser and 120 misille tube lanchers capital carrying 1600 thousand missiles 3 beam sabers 2 neo beam shields a and two beam spears and 2 glades in emergency it can deployed statilite cannon annoy equipped neo phase shift and neo semi transparent armour which resistant to beam minovsky weaponry all but imperious to almost every coventual eneregy weapon weapons and neo gunduriam o a monovsky pin point barrier 2 neo beam shields neo i feild and equipped with hyper fold drive. the VF 35 Fokker Ray young height 14.5 tons 28 tons named after the three greatest still living aces of the unified nation. Its the main variable fighter of unified nation equipped with every thing like as there mobile suits accept there less powerful armed with 225mm monosky beam launcher 2 30mm AntI air lasers and 4 60mm duel beam magnetic gun Cannons an 120mm duel maginatic beam gun pod which varies 200'000 plasma rounds and 80 missile tube capable 1400 missiles.it is also armed with two beam sabers and new beam shield it has armour as the RWL jagen mobile suit And neo I field also neongundarium o and neo phases shift RGM 0093 2 18.5 60 tons the walfeild tiger is the bacue heavy duty transformarble moble suit mode prowling mobile suit mode hover mode mobile suit mode it is equied with 4 beam sabers 2 beam spears 2 neo beam shields neo i feild barrirer 8 120 mm rail vacun guns a capable of carting two 250'000 rounds for each gun 2 500 mm magnetic accelerator 1200 rounds each and 12 tube 300 plasma missile launchers also has neo gundarium o and new phase shift and neo semitransparent armor support units neo tank frame object control unit assult helojet